They'll Get There
by otownsangel
Summary: Just a little scene that popped into my head. Can’t really say much more… Includes SPOILERS


_Disclaimer: _I own nothing…

_Summary:_ Just a little scene that popped into my head. Can't really say much more… Includes SPOILERS

_Rating:_ PG

_Author's Notes: _Please understand that this fic includes **Season 2 spoilers** Later Season 2. Episode six, if you want specifics... If you don't wanna know, please don't read. Personally, I don't really think it's a huge spoiler that I'm throwing in here, as I wasn't terribly surprised, but it's likely that's just me, so if you choose to read it, don't say I didn't warn you…

And again, I apologize for the formatting. Still not working right for me... It won't let me use the separators, but then, I guess it doesn't matter much with this one, 'cause it really doesn't need any...

**They'll Get There:**

"So… What exactly happened with you two?"

It wasn't so much the _question_ that grated on her nerves, but rather that smug smile she just _knew_ was plastered across Angela's face. With a roll of her eyes, she continued to stare down at the couple who were standing just a little too close, leaning over the remains of their most recent victim. It didn't bother her, not _really_, anyway… But then, deep down, she knew there was hurt. Hurt she couldn't let show, because if she did, she'd be hurting the man who stood below, his hand resting gently on the small of the other woman's back and a soft smile playing on his lips as he watched her without her knowledge; admiring her intensity, her dedication and focus...

This wasn't about her anymore. It couldn't be. Because she wasn't the one who made him happy.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." She was trying her damnedest to use her most authoritative voice in an attempt to dissuade Angela's prodding, but Angela wasn't the type to back down so easily, and she knew it.

"On the contrary, I think the fact that you were sleeping agent Booth, an integral part of our team, kind of makes it my business, wouldn't you agree?" Angela raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the railing, staring down the other woman, who was still refusing to make eye contact…

"Are you _threatening_ me, Miss Montenegro?" She finally turned her eyes to Angela, anger burning behind her gaze. "Because I _really_ don't--"

"Look," Angela cut her off, waving a hand in the air to stop her; her voice softer now and her eyes full of sympathy. "Cam, we all know something's been going on with you and Booth… Or it was, anyway. Now, all of a sudden, it seems like all those sparks have stopped and you're avoiding him… I'm here as a friend. And I _know_ you're not here to make friends with us, but I can tell you right now, by refusing to do so, _you're_ the one keeping yourself out of the loop here."

"You're not here to make friends," Cam scoffed, shaking her head at the woman beside her, "you're here because you think I've invaded Dr. Brennan's territory. Well, no worries, Angela. Booth and I are over. Have been for a couple of weeks now."

There was a hint of sympathy and just a tiny bit of guilt behind Angela's eyes as she continued to watch the other woman, not exactly sure what she should say. "I'm sorry." She finally settled, her eyes falling to the floor in front of her for just a moment as she spoke the words, before sweeping back up to meet with Cam's once more. "Really."

Cam gave a sigh of defeat before turning her eyes back to the couple below them. It was funny, how she couldn't stop watching them… She guessed it had something to do with the fact that she hadn't seen it before, though she knew she should have. All the markers had been there, from the very beginning, and yet she had seen only what she had wanted to see. But now, as she looked on, seeing the way Brennan smiled brightly and turned to face the man leaning over her shoulder, their faces mere inches apart, she could see all too clearly how at ease they were with one another. How, though Brennan always seemed so uncomfortable with any kind of human contact, she had no qualms about Booth's close proximity and, in fact, seemed to revel in it; her smiles always just a bit brighter and her eyes always so much more expressive when he was close to her…

"I think I knew it wouldn't work from the very beginning." Her eyes turned back to Angela who, she noticed, immediately shifted into listening mode. It brought a little smile to her lips, and Angela reciprocated with one of her own, that touch of sympathy never quite leaving her eyes. It was funny; Cam had friends, she was good with people, and yet she had never met anyone quite like Angela Montenegro. The way she managed to shift in and out of certain moods and how, no matter what, she was always willing to listen. To anyone. Compared to Angela, Cam realized, her own people skills fell far short.

When Cam failed to offer up any more explanation, Angela pushed, far too curious to let it go. "Was it Brennan?"

Cam let out a little laugh, her eyes falling closed as she nodded her head. "Yeah. He's in love with her."

"I know." Angela agreed, pushing her hands into the pockets of her lab coat as she turned to look down, over the railing, at the perfect couple… A couple who had yet to realize that they would, in fact, be perfect together, were they ever to actually give it a chance.

"I think he was so desperate to prove to himself that he wasn't in love with her, that he pushed himself into relationships that he knew wouldn't work out. We never had a chance. We were good, once… But people grow, you know? Move on…" She sighed then, and she fought the urge to let the tears gather in her eyes. It wasn't that she loved him. It wasn't even that she wanted him back… But somehow, it still hurt, knowing that every moment he had been with her, she hadn't been the one he'd wanted. "It got to the point where I had to end it. He was feeling guilty. And I mean _really_ guilty. It was as if he felt he was cheating on her, being with me… And he felt guilty for feeling guilty about it… It just became a really bad situation, and I had to let him go. Because he doesn't love me. He can't. She's everything to him… I just hope she feels the same."

"She does, if it's any consolation." Angela informed her, still watching her best friend and Booth as they talked about the case, Booth's hand never leaving her, and her best friend so clearly enjoying the contact. "She's had a crush on him from the very beginning, but she's always been too afraid to act on it… Especially since she learned she's not exactly the type of girl he usually goes for. But it's always been there. She's afraid to let herself admit it, because she's never been in love before. Ever. I mean, sure, she's been with guys. Lots of them…" Angela paused for a moment then, reconsidering her statement and turning slightly bemused eyes on Cam. "I think that came out wrong… I'm not saying she's a slut or anything, but she's definitely not new to the world of sex…"

Cam let out a laugh at that and Angela used the moment to consider her best friend's feelings for Seeley Booth, trying her best to find the right words until, finally, she continued, "With Booth, it's different, you know? She's terrified. Afraid that, if she jumps in, she's going to lose what she has with him now, and she couldn't bear to lose that friendship. She doesn't have a lot of people she can lean on. Or even trust, for that matter, especially not the way she can Booth, and so she's terrified… I just wish I could make her see that he's worth it, because that man loves her with everything that's in him, and there's no way he'd ever hurt her."

Cam nodded slowly then, before offering Angela a little smile. "They'll get there."

And at that moment, Brennan's laughter echoed through the lab, and the two of them looked down just in time to see Booth grinning widely as a giggling Brennan let her head fall against the crook of his neck; her eyes closed in laughter and a big smile touching her lips as she shook her head at the man who's arm had slipped around her waist and was now cradling her against him. When Brennan opened her eyes to look up at him, Booth staring down at her adoringly, both Angela and Cam were almost expecting to see him lean down to kiss her. Instead, however, Brennan gave him a shy smile and pulled away reluctantly to return to her work, never completely breaking contact.

The affectionate smile that touched Booth's lips as he silently watched the woman he loved was all Angela needed to know that Cam was right, and she nodded in agreement, her eyes never leaving the couple below them.

"Yeah. They'll get there."


End file.
